Michael Myers (original timeline)
Michael Myers is a fictional killer from the slasher film Halloween. As a child he was a psychopath and was sent to a mental institute after murdering his older sister. After almost 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and, for almost 20 years, tried to kill his younger sister Laurie Strode. Character history Early Life (1957-1963) Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957 as the only son and middle child of Donald and Edith Myers. Michael had two sisters, Judith Margaret (the eldest) and Laurie Anne (the youngest). The family resided in a two story ranch house (45 Lampkin Lane) in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Michael experienced typical child development up until his sixth birthday. As a child he was considered bright. He learned to speak rather quickly and read at a very advanced pace for his age, that is until his fifth year where he started to quickly lose some speech and began to show some stereotypical autistic behavior (preoccupation with parts of objects, staring off into space). The sixth installment also reveals that Michael at some point in his childhood was chosen by a cult to bear the Curse of Thorn, although it is unknown why Michael was specifically chosen to bear it. The cult believes that a child from one family must be chosen to bear the curse and sacrifice their entire family in order to save the rest of the community from death. The curse apparently makes the user immortal or grants the ability to self-resurrect once dead, and gives other supernatural abilities like superhuman strength; it is what the cult believes causes Michael to stalk and kill family members. Part I (1978) Main article: Halloween "I met him fifteen years ago; I was told there was nothing left: no reason, no conscience, no understanding; not even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, good or evil, right or wrong. I met this six year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face and the blackest eyes; the Devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven years trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." - ''Dr. Sam Loomis Michael was born on October 19, 1957 in Haddonfield, Illinois and he committed his first murder when he was only 6 years old. The film opens on the year October 31, 1963 with Michael coming back to his house and finding that his sister Judith and her boyfriend are kissing on the couch. They soon decide to go upstairs to have sex. Michael (still dressed in his clown costume), enters the house, goes through the kitchen and pulls out a butcher knife and waits by the stairs. Judith's boyfriend then goes downstairs and tells Judith he will call her tomorrow. Michael heads upstairs with the knife in hand and finds Judith's boyfriend's clown mask he picks it up and puts it on. He enters the room to find that Judith is combing her hair and is almost fully nude. Judith tries to get Michael to leave the room but Michael attacks her and stabs her to death. Michael then rushes out of Judith's room, downstairs and out of the house down the front lawn when he is spotted by his parents. Michael's parents remove his mask when Michael has a strange look on his face and head towards the house as the film fades to black. Fifteen years later Dr. Sam Loomis and Nurse Chambers are driving for Michael court hearing. They then start talking about what the hearing will be like. They stop the car for Loomis to allow to get in. But michael hijacks the car meant for his court transfer. The car is driven by Loomis's medical colleague and assistant nurse, Marion Chambers. After attempting to attack Marion, Michael gets into the car and drives away quickly. His destination is his hometown of Haddonfield. We later learn that when the sun rose, he pulled over, killed a Phelps Garage truck driver, and then stole his clothes. He had, however, dropped a book of matches, originally belonging to Chambers, giving Loomis the vital clue that he had indeed been there. On the following day, October 31, Michael returns to his childhood home, which is now vacant, run-down, and on the market under Strode Realty. Moments later, he hears voices and investigates, thus finding his target. He follows the young woman named Laurie Strode while she is in school, while she walks home from school with friends Lynda and Annie (driving along, hiding behind the bush from Annie & Laurie, and appearing at the clothesline), and then again follows Annie & Laurie when they drive to baby-sit in another neighborhood. Laurie babysits for Tommy Doyle while Annie is watching Lindsey Wallace. Tommy sees Michael standing oustide the Wallaces and tells Laurie he saw the Boogeyman outside. Michael even kills the Wallace family dog. Later that night, Annie receives a telephone call from her boyfriend Paul explaining that he needed to be picked up. Lindsey is soon thereafter taken across the street to continue watching ''The Thing from Another World with little Tommy and Laurie. When Annie gets to her car, she discovers it is locked, and returns to the house to get her keys. Annie then returns to the car, failing to notice that the door is now unlocked. After getting inside, she notices that the windshield is fogged over. Puzzled over this, Myers emerges from the backseat and begins strangling her. Michael then slits her throat and carries her back inside the Wallace's house which Tommy witnesses. Later a drunken Lynda and Bob arrive at the Wallace residence, where they have sex in the empty house. Afterwards, Bob goes downstairs for beer and discovers the back door hanging open. Thinking it is a prank by Annie and Paul, he searches the kitchen only to find Michael hiding inside the closet. Michael lifts Bob up by the throat and then stabs him through the chest, pinning him to the door, mysteriously staring at him, tilting his head back and forth. He then puts a sheet over himself and places Bob's glasses on top of the sheet. After creeping up the stairs, he approaches Lynda, who believes he is Bob playing a practical joke. She attempts to call Laurie, just as Michael makes his move. He strangles Lynda with the phone cord. Once she is dead, he puts the bodies of the three deceased teenagers in the upstairs bedroom (Annie on the bed, Bob hanging upside down, and Lynda in the closet). After receiving the strange call from Lynda, Laurie decides to go across the street and investigate. When she arrives, she thinks her friends are playing pranks on her. To her horror she discoveres the gruesome display of Michael's victims and headstone of Judith Myers. When Michael is within reach of Laurie, he stabs her in the left shoulder and she falls over the stair balcony. Laurie flees and Michael pursues. Once outside, Laurie attempts to gain attention from the neighbors, only to have them think of it as another Halloween prank. Laurie finally makes it back to the Doyle's house and is able to alert Tommy. He comes downstairs and lets her inside. Michael stalks her all the way to the Doyle residence. Once inside, Laurie notices one of the side windows is opened. They fight each other in the house, and Laurie eventually stabs him in the neck with a knitting needle, then runs upstairs to hide in the closet. Tommy says "You can't kill the Boogeyman" and Michael appears at the top of the stairs and follows them into the room. He breaks the closet door down and tries to kill her, but she stabs him in the eye with a hanger then stabs him with his knife, thinking he is dead, Laurie then instructs Tommy and Lindsey to call the police from a neighbor's house. After they take off, Michael rises once again and goes after Laurie. now attempting to strangle her. She fights back and pulls off his mask. Michael's face is revealed. Meanwhile Loomis, who has been on his patient's path the whole day, appears in time and shoots Michael six times at point-blank range. Michael then falls from the second-story balcony. Despite his seemingly fatal injuries, he is nowhere to be found on the lawn when Loomis looks just moments later from up above. The movie ends with the famous music and Michael's labored breathing. Part II (1981) Main article: Halloween II After the film replays a re-shot version of the last scene of Halloween, it moves on to Dr. Sam Loomis warning Sheriff Leigh Brackett that although he has shot Myers six times, Myers still lives. Meanwhile, Laurie Strode is taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital and Myers wanders Haddonfield in search of her. One of the EMS drivers, Jimmy Lloyd (Lance Guest) begins to show an interest in her. Jimmy tells Laurie that the man who attacked her was Michael Myers, infamous for murdering his older sister fifteen years earlier on Halloween night. After this, Laurie drifts in and out of consciousness, having strange flashbacks about her adoption by the Strodes and visiting an unpleasant boy in an institution. Myers learns that she is at the hospital. He goes there and murders the hospital's staff one by one. Laurie manages to elude him, but she is limping badly and sedated and is thus unable to move very quickly. Dr. Loomis and the Haddonfield police continue to search the town for Myers. At the local elementary school they discover that Myers has broken into a classroom and scrawled the word Samhain in blood on the chalkboard. Loomis explains that it is a Celtic word that means "lord of the dead," the "end of summer," and "October 31" (Samhain's symbolic importance is not elaborated on until later films). Nurse Marion Chambers (Nancy Stephens), Loomis's assistant, arrives and tells Loomis that she has discovered a secret file on Myers to which he was not privy. The file reveals that Laurie is actually Myers's sister, adopted by the Strodes after Myers killed his older sister, Judith. Chambers also informs Loomis that he has strict orders to return to Smith's Grove. Instead, Loomis forces the marshal (John Zenda) and Chambers to drive to the hospital, knowing that Myers will have already tracked Laurie there. Once again, Loomis shoots Myers several times, but to no avail. After Myers kills the marshal, Loomis and Laurie retreat into an operating room, and Laurie shoots Myers in the eyes after Loomis is stabbed. Loomis is able to turn on the oxygen tanks in the operating room, causing an explosion that engulfs him and Myers. An alternate ending of the film shows Jimmy and Laurie holding hands at the end. Part III (1988) Main article: Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers The film opens in 1988, Michael is seen bandaged and comatose in Ridgemont Sanitarium. On October 30, he is transferred to Smith's Grove, but during the transfer, Michael overhears that he has a niece, Jamie Lloyd (Danielle Harris), living in Haddonfield. He wakes up, kills those who were transferring him, and escapes. Dr. Sam Loomis, who managed to survive the explosion at the end of Halloween II with major burns on his face and hands, hears about the transfer and Michael's subsequent escape. Despite skeptical reactions, Loomis knows that Michael is heading back to Haddonfield again to seek his niece. Along the way, Loomis stops off along a roadside gas station and cafe where he encounters Michael inside. Loomis tries to lure him out of going to Haddonfield, but ends up shooting at him. Michael evades him and proceeds to steal a tow truck and escape, nearly running over Loomis in the process. Michael's niece, Jamie Lloyd, has been living with a surrogate family after her mother Laurie Strode was killed in a car accident 11 months before the events of this film. She has been having nightmares and even teased at school because of her uncle. The two meet for the first time while Jamie is shopping for a costume as Michael steals a white mask similar to the one he stole in 1978, though she escapes the encounter only frightened. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis arrives into town to warn the current sheriff, Ben Meeker, about the impending danger of Michael's arrival. The sheriff agrees to help Loomis find Jamie before Michael finds her. They find Jamie and Rachel in the streets of Haddonfield, deserted due to an emergency curfew. The sheriff and Loomis take them to the police station only to find Michael had been there and slaughtered all the officers in the building. In their absence, Loomis riles up several townsfolk to help them hunt down Michael. When Jamie, Rachel, Loomis and the sheriff arrive at the Meeker house, they barricade themselves inside while awaiting the arrival of the state police. Dr. Loomis leaves to go to Jamie's house because he believes that's where Michael will go and is shortly followed by Meeker who leaves to round up the Rednecks after they kill a innocent civilian by mistake. This leaves only one officer left.However, Michael has managed to get inside the house, kills the officer as well as Meeker's daughter and Rachel's ex-boyfriend Brady and stalks Jamie and Rachel. After a tense rooftop chase, Jamie escapes and runs into Loomis who takes her to the school where Michael has followed them, injuring Loomis. After Jamie is rescued by Rachel, the mob of townsfolk arrive and take Jamie and Rachel out of town. However, Michael has hidden under the truck they are in, and proceeds to take out the men, including the driver. Rachel gets behind the wheel and knocks Michael off into a mining field. There Meeker arrives along with some of the townsfolk and state troopers where they all shoot Michael repeatedly, causing him to fall down an abandoned mineshaft where he is presumed dead. Jamie and Rachel return home, but shortly afterwards, Jamie stabs her foster mother, and is found holding a pair of bloody scissors while wearing the clown costume she had picked out for Halloween, an image clearly inspired by the opening scene in John Carpenter's original Halloween of a young Michael after having just stabbed his own sister. Part IV (1989) Main article: Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers After Michael fell down the mine shaft, the state troopers tossed dynamite down the mine to make sure that Michael would die. But Michael somehow found his way out and crawled out in time. After floating downriver, he spotted a hermit's house in the nearby woods and passed out as he tried to strangle him. The hermit then nursed him back to health, but on Halloween 1989, Michael awakened, killed the hermit, and continued his insatiable quest to kill his niece. Jamie, now in a mute state, has been put under doctor's care at a psychiatric home. She had been having nightmares since the events of part 4 and apparently, now shared some sort of telepathic link with her uncle; she knew exactly when and where he would strike next. This first explains the power of "THORN". Michael sneaks into Rachel's house, eventually killing her. Michael then killed off a group of teenagers (and two police officers) as he slowly built up to his main target, Jamie. Loomis, who was slowly losing his mind, used Jamie's connection with Michael to set a trap for him at his house. Myers disposed of the police and even wounded Loomis as he stalked Jamie. When Loomis tried to take Michael's knife away, Michael hesitated and slashed him. Jamie ran into the attic, where she found her dead sister Rachel, her dog Max and couple of other bodies. When he finally had the opportunity to kill Jamie, he suddenly stopped when she says "Uncle?" Afterwards, Jamie says "Let me see". In a bizarre moment of humanity, Michael listened to his niece and eventually took off his mask, beginning to cry. When Jamie said "Let me" and tried to wipe away his tears, Michael recoiled in a rage and attacked his young niece again, lifting up the coffin and tossing it across the attic. He angrily stalked Jamie until he encountered Loomis, who caught Michael in a net of heavy chains, shot him with several tranquilizers and beat him into unconsciousness with a board from one of the broken windows. For the first time in the series, Michael was captured and imprisoned. A policeman tried to assure Jamie that her uncle would die in prison, to which Jamie responded, "He never dies." A few minutes later, a mysterious stranger dressed in black blasted Michael out of jail, attacking and apparently killing the remaining police with an automatic weapon before explosively detonating Michael's cell door. Jamie then enters the prison and to her horror, finds signs of extreme violence and Michael's cell empty. Part V (1995) Main article: Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers I always knew what he was, but I never knew why. - ''Dr. Sam Loomis The film opens when it is revealed that Myers was saved by a secret cult of Druids that existed to worship and protect him. This same cult also kidnapped Jamie, who was now 15 and pregnant with a son. When she gives birth to her son, the cult leader, the man dressed in black, takes it to fulfill the cult's own purposes. Jamie was able to escape with her newborn baby thanks to the help of one of the doctors. Michael however murdered the doctor and pursued Jamie, murdering a truck driver in the process. Jamie eventually calls a Radio broadcast network in hopes of contacting Dr. Loomis through the Radio. This method proves effective, but it was too late to save Jamie from her murderous uncle. Loomis hears the radio broadcast along with Dr. Wynn who had arrived at Loomis's house to ask him to come back to Smith's Grove where he originally worked. Michael stalked and eventually killed Jamie by jamming her body into some farm equipment and then turning the machine on. Michael however, was unable to find where she hid the baby and goes back to Haddonfield to find the last of his bloodline. In his search for Jamie's baby, Michael began a new murder spree, targeting the new family that now occupies the serial killer's old house, the Strodes. Michael believes that anyone living in his house is his family and therefore will become his victims. Laurie Myers Strode's (Michael's deceased sister) adoptive Aunt and Uncle now reside in the house with a son. Kara, their daughter, and her son Danny, now live there until she graduates from college. Tommy Doyle, the child Laurie was babysitting in the first film, is now an adult and has been researching Michael, hoping to uncover the reason for his homicidal rage. In his search, he hears about Jamie and learns that she was at a bus station at the time she called the radio broadcast. There, he finds her baby, which he names Steven, and also meets Dr. Loomis. He tells Loomis about the Strode family that lives next to him and that they are in danger. Loomis later goes to the house to warn Kara's mother that Michael will return to the house as all his memories and rage are there. Though she believes him, Michael was already too close for her to escape. One by one, Michael begins slaughtering the family until only Kara and her son are left. Danny, in the meantime, had been experiencing odd occurrences that are connected to the man in black, the same man who released Michael from his prison and kidnapped Jamie. It is soon learned that Michael is nothing more than a puppet for an ancient evil that makes him stalk and kill family members. Tommy explains that an ancient organization called Thorn, named after one of the worst plagues to befall the world, has inflicted Michael with the Curse of Thorn to make him kill family members on the night of Samhain, Halloween. The cult believes that this must be done in order to restore balance to humanity and save the rest of the community from death and the plague of Thorn. The cult is responsible for impregnating Jamie to make Steven Michael's final sacrifice and then pass the curse to Danny Strode, who the Man in Black has been haunting, to make him the next one to bring balance to the world in the years to come. It is this curse that gives Michael his homicidal rage, strength, and immortality. The symbol of Thorn is also shown as a constellation of stars that appears on Halloween, whenever it appears Michael commits his murders. Loomis meets with Tommy as Michael's body count continues to rise. They save Kara and Steven from Michael only to be ambushed by the Thorn Cult. Here, it is learned that Dr. Wynn is actually the Man in Black and is the leader of the cult. They take Kara, Danny, and Steven, leaving Loomis and Tommy drugged. Loomis and Tommy go to Smith's Grove where Loomis learns from Tommy about The Curse of Thorn. Wynn is revealed to be Michael's guardian and he has an obligation to protect Michael at any cost, which is why he released Michael from his prison cell in the previous movie. This also hints that Wynn is the one who released Michael from Smith's Grove in the first film and was the one who taught him how to drive. Wynn wants Loomis to join them. Whatever the case, Michael kills Wynn along with other doctors in Smith's Grove. As Michael pursues his victims, Tommy stabs Michael with syringes and beats him into unconsciousness with a pipe. Outside, Dr. Loomis decides to go back into the building to take care of some "unfinished business." The scene then cuts back to one of the labs showing that Michael has escaped again and ends with a scream seemingly from Loomis. Part VI: Twenty Years Later (1998) ''Main article: Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Laurie Strode had faked her own death and changed her name to Keri Marie Tate. She became the Headmistress and a literature teacher at a respected secluded private school called Hillcrest Academy in fictional Summer Glen, California. Myers discovered her whereabouts on October 29, 1998 as he ransacked Nurse Marion's house and killed her and two other teenagers, back in Langdon, Illinois; however, after all these years, Laurie has "visions", out of fear, of Michael (coming toward her, or seeing his reflection in a window). Her visions cause her to resist allowing her 17-year-old son John from attending a field trip to Yosemite, but she eventually breaks, feeling it would be good for him. Nevertheless, John and his friends have already made plans to stay on campus. He does not tell his mother. Michael comes to Hillcrest for Laurie and John. He sneaks past the guard at the entrance to the school. As this is happening, Laurie tells her boyfriend, Will, of her true identity and family history. It is then that she realizes that Michael attempted to kill her when she was 17, the same age as her son. Upon trying the phone and discovering it dead, she finds John's camping gear in the closet. She panics and arms herself with a gun while Will watches. The security guard comes to warn Laurie of the mysterious car at the gate (Michael's car). Meanwhile Michael has killed John's friend and his girlfriend. John and his girlfriend run to get away from Michael as he chases after John trying to kill his girlfriend first, but fails in doing that. Once John saved his girlfriend, Michael stabs John in the thigh, but John and his girlfriend escape. As soon as the two kids meet up with Laurie and Will, Laurie sees Michael through the window, realizing her worst fears. Everyone is in the building, and Laurie tells the kids to hide in a closet. Then, Laurie and Will, see someone walking in the shadows, and Will shoots the figure. Upon closer inspection, they find it was the security guard. Then Michael comes in and stabs Will, lifting him off the ground. Laurie finds the kids, and gets in the car and goes to the front of the school. She tells them to leave the school. Once this happens, Laurie destroys the gate-opener, locking her and Michael in. She grabs the fireman's ax, and starts shouting, "Michael", trying to lure him to her. Back in the school Michael and Laurie have a violent struggle. Laurie eventually surprises and stabs Michael which sends him flying off a balcony into the cafeteria of the school. He lays there, seemingly dead, and Laurie prepares to stab him even more, when the security guard stops her saying, "he's dead, he's dead". Police officers come, and everything seems to be okay. However, Laurie knows Michael's immortal "nature". She takes the axe she had earlier, steals a policeman's gun and orders paramedics to load Michael's body into a nearby van. She drives off, continuously checking to see if his body bag is moving. Once it does start moving and he gets out of the bag, Laurie suddenly stops the car, hurtling Michael through the windshield. Once he stands up, Laurie rams the van into him and sends the car down an off-road hill. She falls out of the van, and the van, Michael, and her tumble down the hill, and Michael gets pinned between the van and a tree. Laurie walks over to him with the axe. Michael reaches out to her, and Laurie breaks out in tears, and goes to touch his hand. But before she touches his hand, she remembers his true nature, and decapitates her brother. Part VII (2002) Main article: Halloween: Resurrection Laurie Strode thought she had put an end to her evil brother once and for all. It turns out, while Michael was still in the Academy's dining hall, a Summer Glen paramedic came to inspect his motionless body. Just as he was about to unmask him, Michael arose and crushed the paramedic's larynx. Michael then switched clothes with the now-mute and unconscious paramedic. When Laurie hijacked the coroner's van, she believed her brother had been loaded in. After succeeding in crashing the van down a steep slope off a mountainous highway, Laurie beheaded the costumed and masked man, thinking it was Michael. But when it was discovered she killed an innocent man, she was soon committed to the psychiatric care facility of Grace Andersen Sanitarium. Three years later, on the night of October 31, 2001, Michael eventually found his sister at the institution. He broke into the facility, tracked down Laurie, and chased her as she made her way to the rooftop. Ardent preparation was the only thing left for Laurie in her captivity. She had planned an ingenious trap for her brother's eventual return. When he did fall for the trap and was hanging upside-down, Laurie wanted to make certain Michael was the man behind the mask. As she proceeded to unmask him, Michael grabbed her left hand. Equipped with his knife in her right hand, Laurie tried to drive it into Michael's abdomen, while Michael tried to grab her right hand. The rope suspending Michael broke and the two siblings were pulled to the other side of the roof. Michael grabbed the ledge with Laurie hanging on, he then drove the knife into Laurie's abdomen all the way through her back. Laurie, accepting her death, kissed the lips of her brother's mask and vowed that she would see him in Hell. Michael then released the knife, letting Laurie fall to her death. Coldly watching her as if admiring his handywork, he knew that he had finally won. One year later on October 31, 2002, Michael was home in Haddonfield, living in a section of tunnels below his childhood house. The abandoned house itself was later being used as the setting for an Internet reality show by Dangertainment owner and operator Freddie Harris along with his girlfriend and colleague Nora Winston. Six college students, three from Haddonfield University, have won as contestants to spend Halloween night in the 'now-famous' residence. That night, Michael succeeded in killing five of the college students and two of its crew members. It ended when Freddie and the reserved college student, Sara Moyer managed to electrocute and burn Michael while the garage was engulfed with flames. Michael's body was thereafter taken to the morgue. As a female coroner was about to unmask his charred face, his eyelids open, leaving it open for a possible sequel. Myers Reborn (2007) Main article: Halloween (remake) The story/film begins at the Myers home, where a young Michael Myers (Daeg Faerch), wearing a clown mask, is petting his rat named Elvis, which Michael later kills. At the breakfast table, Michael is taunted and insulted by his mother's obnoxious slacker boyfriend Ronnie White (William Forsythe). Later that day at school, two bullies mock and fight Michael after taunting the boy about his sister Judith (by portraying her as a slut) and showing him a flier showing Michael's mother Deborah (Sheri Moon Zombie), who is a star at a strip club. Deborah is called to the office where the school tells her that the mutilated bodies of several animals were found in Michael's locker, along with photos of Michael torturing them. Deborah is introduced to Dr. Samuel Loomis (Malcolm McDowell), who advises her to get professional help for her son for the torturing may be early signs of psychotic behavior. Meanwhile Michael runs away. Wesley Rhoades (Daryl Sabara), one of the bullies who mocked Michael, takes a short-cut home through the woods, where Michael ambushes and beats him relentlessly with a tree branch, wearing his clown mask. Despite Wesley's desperate pleas for mercy, Michael proceeds to viciously finish his kill. Later that Halloween night, Judith (Hanna R. Hall) neglects taking him trick-or-treating because her boyfriend Steven Haley (Adam Weisman) comes over, so Michael goes alone. But when Michael gets back, he brutally murders Ronnie with a knife (duct-taped to a chair and slit his throat), Steve with an aluminum bat (whacked him to death), and finally Judith (stabs her with a knife 17 times) while wearing Steve's William Shatner mask. But he spares his younger sister Laurie. Deborah Myers arrives home and finds Michael outside, covered in a little blood and with Laurie in his arms. Afterwards, Michael is taken into police custody. Eleven months later, Michael is sent to a mental institution where Dr. Loomis tries to help him, but Michael claims to not remember any of the killings. Michael's mother comes to visit him every week. Michael slowly becomes repressed from the confinement, speaking less and less (in one of the workprints, Loomis and Michael are walking outside, and Michael tells Loomis that "he needs to get out of here." Loomis tells Michael that there is nothing he can do, and Michael says "Then I have nothing more to say." and never speaks again.), and wearing homemade masks at all times. While at lunch with Dr. Loomis and his mother, Michael refuses to eat, move or respond, his mother presents him with a picture of himself and his younger sister. Later when Dr. Loomis and his mother leave, Michael kills his nurse (Sybil Danning) with a fork for touching a photo of him and his little sister (in one of the workprints, the nurse insults Michael by looking at the photograph and saying, "Cute baby... couldn't be related to you."). An alarm sounds and guards, followed closely by Deborah Myers and Dr. Loomis, rush into the room to restrain Michael, who becomes feral when they remove his mask. Later at the Myers home, Deborah cries while watching old films of her and Michael. Unable to stand what her son has become any longer, she kills herself, leaving baby Laurie screaming in the house. Fifteen years later, Dr. Loomis, who has since written a book about his unsuccessful treatment of Michael, titled The Devil's Eyes, is forced to resign from the hospital staff. That night, Michael is to be transferred to a new cell, but escapes, killing several guards including one who had befriended Michael since his incarceration (Danny Trejo). (In one of the workprints, Ismael Cruz (Danny Trejo) retires. There is one security guard that taunts Ismael for befriending Michael. One night the guard gets drunk and proceeds to rape a new female patient along with another security guard in Michael's cell. They taunt Michael and proceed to destroy his masks. Michael gets up and kills both guards and escapes the facility). Michael goes to a truck station and confronts trucker Big Joe Grizzley. Grizzley taunts Michael for facing him before he is rushed into a bathroom stall and killed with his own knife, and Michael steals his boiler suit. Loomis is called and informed that Michael has escaped, and knows immediately that Michael will return to Haddonfield. Michael does indeed travel to his old home and retrieves his knife, and an old mask his sister's boyfriend was wearing from underneath the floorboards where he evidently hid them. He then hears Laurie Strode outside bringing a key to the front door to his old home. It is here he figures out that Laurie is his younger sister—-the one he's looking for. The story shifts to Michael stalking his sister Laurie (Scout Taylor-Compton), who was adopted by the Strode family. On Halloween night, Michael managed to successfully kill Laurie's adoptive parents, Lynda van der Klok (Kristina Klebe), her two best friends' boyfriends (Max Van Ville and Nick Mennell), and mortally wound Annie Brackett (Danielle Harris). Near the end of the film, Laurie is taken off to the Myers' abandoned house where he shows her a picture given to him earlier in the film. She then buys some time and talks to him only to stab him with his knife and flees. As she flees, she falls into an empty swimming pool. As Michael approaches to finish her off, Loomis appears and shoots him down. He takes Laurie into his car and she utters the classic "Was that the Boogie Man?" line and he says "Actually, I do believe it was" before Michael punches through the window and drags her out. Loomis convinces Michael to spare Laurie, taking the blame for Michael's mental state, claiming he "failed" Michael. Michael then lets go of Laurie and attacks Loomis. Laurie runs into the house and hides in a closet. Michael seems to succeed in killing Dr. Loomis by crushing his skull, but it is unknown if he was killed. Michael then walks into the house searching for Laurie. She gets out of the closet in the nick of time and hides in the attic. Michael hears her, grabs a 2x4, and starts smashing through the ceiling. Laurie eventually falls out in the center of a room. Michael walks in and drops the 2x4. He charges her and they both fall out of the window and off the balcony. Laurie wakes up finding herself lying on top of Michael. Next to him lies Loomis's gun. She grabs it and tries to shoot it but the cartridges are empty. Just then Michael grabs Laurie's wrist and Laurie pulls the trigger and shoots Michael in the head.Covered in blood, she starts screaming in terror of what she had done to her older brother and the scene ends with the credits which show home videos of Michael and his family as a child. Alternate Ending While Dr. Loomis pleas for Laurie, four police cars roll up on the scene with their sirens blaring. The sheriff steps out and tells Dr. Loomis to back away immediately. Infuriated, Dr. Loomis shouts at the police to just stop and let him handle the situation. The sheriff reluctantly allows Loomis to calm Michael. Michael eventually gives in and lets Laurie go to Dr. Loomis, while dropping his knife. As Dr. Loomis and Laurie start to walk away, Michael begins to walk towards them, forcing the police to unload heavy fire on him. Both Laurie and Dr. Loomis survive, however, Michael falls to the ground, face up. A close up of his eye is shown, but it does not open, and the movie fades to black. It seems that Myers had died, although no one really knows. Abilities Throughout the Halloween films, Myers seemed to contain superhuman strength, having been able to lift a tombstone out of the ground (seen in Halloween) and also seemed to withstand critical injuries that would normally result in death.